La liste
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Un tueur s'amuse avec l'équipe de la BAU en les laissant sur des fausses pistes afin de les éloigner de sa véritable cible. Prend place après le 2x14 et 2x15.
1. Chapter 1

Ici on retrouve Karelle (personnage créer pour plusieurs fic et qui apparait pour la première fois chez les experts las Vegas) qui est partit pour Quantico en Virginie. Reid s'est fait kidnapper il y a un mois environ, l'équipe voit bien qu'il va mal et à dû mal à gérer la situation.

_**Chapitre 1 : Une E.T.C parmi nous**_

_**Bureau de Jason Gideon**_

Gideon : c'est une bonne idée, merci de votre appel, nous avons attendons donc avec impatience !

Son interlocuteur : je suis déjà en route !

Gideon quitta son bureau pour rejoindre la fête que l'équipe avait organisée pour l'anniversaire de Reid espérant ainsi lui changer les idées.

Gideon : où est Reid ?

Emily : Au toilette !

Gideon : une amie de Reid va arrivée, elle a appris ce qui lui était arrivée et elle a décidé de faire le voyage pour prendre de ces nouvelles et l'aider si besoin est !

JJ : je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie qu'on l'aide !

Morgan : une amie de Reid, je vois d'ici le tableau, tailleur jupe en tweed à carreaux, grosses lunettes…

Une voie : et un appareil dentaire !

Morgan se retourna vers son interlocuteur, il découvrit une ravissante jeune femme rousse, elle porter des cuissardes noires, une mini jupe noir, un top rouge très décolleté et une veste noire

Morgan la regardait sans rien dire.

La jeune femme : déçue peut être ?

Morgan : désolé je n'aurais pas dû porter de jugement sans vous avoir vu ! C'est juste…

La jeune femme : ne vous justifiez pas, quand on prononce certains mots les gens se font de suite une certaine image c'est dans la nature humaine !

Gideon : vous devais être Karelle !

La jeune femme : en personne !

Gideon : je suis ravi de rencontrer une amie de Reid !

Hotchner : Et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Reid (qui venait d'arriver) : Karelle est une E.T.C, une personne avec un QI élevé et boulimique de connaissance et de savoir, ces personnes sont très peu nombreuses pas plus de 10 dans le monde entier, de par leur besoin de connaissance, elles ne peuvent pas rester longtemps au même endroit ! La plupart son assez introvertie, mais il y a des exceptions !

Karelle : ah là il parle de moi ! Reidounnet chéri, tu as vraiment une sale tête !

Reid : merci c'est gentil, je suis aussi content de te voir !

Karelle : tu mens très mal ! Tu sais que je vais te casser les pieds car je ne me contenterais pas d'un je viens bien ! Car je te vois et tu ne vas pas bien du tout mais on en reparlera ! Si tu faisais les présentations ! Oh au fait Bon anniversaire !

Garcia : et bien vous êtes une sacrée tornade !

Karelle : si on me vouvoie je me fâche

Reid (très gêné) : merci ! Je te présente Jennifer Jarreau notre agent de liaison, pénélope Garcia notre technicienne informatique, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner et Jason Gideon nos profiler ! Elle c'est Karelle Alisha !

Tous : Enchanté !

Karelle : de même !

Reid : tu es installée où ?

Karelle : Chez toi !

Reid (surpris et embarrassé) : chez moi mais comment ça ? Non en fait je veux pas savoir ! Mais chez moi c'est petit et puis…

Karelle : laisse tomber les excuses, je suis là car c'est ta mère qui m'a annoncé tes ennuis et si tu ne m'en as pas parlé au téléphone il y a quinze jours ce que tu vas très mal et à en juger par moi-même c'est bien le cas alors mon petit gars maintenant que je suis là va falloir avancer et me supporter !

Prentiss : On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Nous Reid nous envoi balader pour moins que ça !

Garcia : en même temps aucun de nous ne lui a vraiment parlé ouvertement et froidement de son problème, on se contente d'attendre c'est peut être elle qui a raison, il faut peut être foncé dans le tas !

Le téléphone de JJ sonna.

JJ : désolé de stopper la fête mais on a du travail !

Reid regarda son amie.

Karelle : File va travailler, je vais examiner ton bureau et ensuite je rentrerais chez toi !

L'équipe partit pour le débriefing habituel, JJ arriva avec un dossier pour chacun comme à son habitude, Karelle s'était assise au bureau de Reid, elle bouquinait ! Erin Strauss arriva.

Strauss : qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, Karelle s'en voulait à cause d'elle, l'équipe allait passer un sale quart d'heure. La conversation ne fut pas comme elle l'eut cru.

Strauss : je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là ?

Reid : c'est une amie à moi, elle s'appelle….

Strauss : je sais qui elle ait ! Tous les services qui ont travaillés avec elle, se battent pour essayer de la faire se poser chez eux et vous alors que vous l'avez sous les yeux vous la laisser de côté au lieu de solliciter son aide ! Vous vous souvenez de l'homme au masque d'or ?

Hotchner : oui j'ai d'ailleurs toujours trouvé étrange que les autorités ne fasse pas appelle à nous ! Mais bon l'affaire est résolue !

Strauss : oui et grâce à elle ! Son avion s'est retrouvé annulée, un des adjoints du shérif qui avait entendu parler d'elle à donc profiter de la coïncidence pour solliciter son aide ! L'affaire du tueur aux devinettes c'est encore elle ! Dois-je continuer ?

Gideon : le message est parfaitement clair !

Elle ouvrit la porte : Melle Alba venait s'il vous plait !

Karelle qui avait hélas entendu vu la discrétion de la conversation était extrêmement gênée, une fois la jeune femme dans la pièce Strauss sortit et referma la porte.

Karelle : désolé ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là et donnons-lui l'illusion que je vous aide !

Karelle prit place et reprit la lecture de son livre, JJ repris quant à elle ses explications !

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre 2 : une étrange affaire

_**Chapitre 2 : Une étrange affaire**_

JJ : Wind cap en Pennsylvanie, six adolescentes âgées de 12 à 15 ans on disparut, la dernière en date Victoria Augustino 13 ans !

Prentiss : Pourquoi on ne nous a pas contactés avant ?

JJ : les autorités ont pensé que les jeunes filles avaient fuguées !

Gideon : qu'est ce qui les a faits changés d'avis !

JJ : sur le sac de la dernière disparue il y avait ça !

Reid (lisant le mot) : Ben alors, vous ne les cherchais pas, trop occupez à prier peut-être.

Morgan : Notre homme connait cette communauté !

JJ : c'est une petite ville pas plus de 3000 habitants !

Gideon : C'est visiblement une communauté très pieuse alors on va avoir du mal à leur faire envisager que l'un des leur est pu faire ça.

Prentiss : on peut supposer qu'elles sont toujours en vie !

Reid : s'adresse t il aux familles ou à la communauté entière !

Garcia : je vais voir s'il y a un point commun au niveau des parents !

Hotch : on décolle dans une heure !

Reid : Karelle, tu devrais aller te changer !

Karelle : je vais rester ici et je ferrais semblant d'aider Garcia et vous d'ici !

Hotch : Vous pouvez venir avec nous !

Karelle : c'est gentil mais non ! Quand je vais dans un service c'est parce qu'on a fait appel à moi ou que j'ai demandé à y venir ! Là on vous a imposé ma présence alors que je suis en vacances, alors merci mais non merci !

Garcia : bon alors je t'emmène dans mon antre !

Reid : Entre marginale vous devriez bien vous entendre !

Karelle : c'est vrai que toi tu es le stéréotype même du mec qui bosse au FBI !

Garcia et Karelle laissèrent le groupe, une fois dans le bureau de Pénélope, Karelle se trouva une petite place dans un coin et replongea dans la lecture. Garcia commença ses recherches sur les disparues.

Une demi heure plus tard

Morgan : je t'écoute ma puce !

Garcia : Cherichou pour l'instant je fais chou blanc, elles étaient toutes dans le même établissement mais dans des classes différentes, aucun lien évident entre les parents, famille sans histoire, jeune fille bien sous tout rapport ! Je continue de creuser !

Reid : Et Karelle !

Karelle : je suis à fond sur le sujet je viens d'entamer la page 175 de mon livre !

Reid : je suis content que tu sois là ! Sincèrement !

Karelle : tu veux dire que tu es content que je sois ici et pas toi ou content que je sois venue !

JJ : Un paquet contenant des mèches de chevaux vient d'être livrés au poste de police avec un nouveau message : si vous êtes dépassés faite appel à des personnes qualifiés

Karelle : On dirait qu'il veut vraiment attirer l'attention !

Prentiss : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Karelle : Jennifer à dit qu'il y avait eut six disparues, on peut donc supposer qu'il y a eut un certain temps entre les disparitions, et aucun corps donc elles étaient ou sont toutes en vie ! Et d'un coup, il laisse des messages, des preuves.

Gideon : oui je suis d'accord. Dès qu'on arrive JJ tu fais une conférence en précisant que le FBI prend l'affaire au sérieux, qu'on se sent concernait.

JJ : on lui fait comprendre qu'on est attentif

Morgan raccrocha.

Morgan : elle n'a même pas écouté la moitié de la réunion, elle est impressionnante !

Reid : détrompes toi ! Karelle peut lire un livre, tout en écoutant la télé et en suivant une conversation ! Alors certes elle était en pleine lecture mais elle n'a pas perdu une miette du débriefe

L'équipe venait d'arriver sur les lieux ! La première chose qui les frappa, c'est l'air paisible de cette communauté trop paisible même pour une ville frappé par 6 enlèvements !

_**Antre de Pénélope**_

Garcia : Alors toi et Reid vous vous êtes rencontrer comment ? Car vous êtes assez différent !

Karelle : nous étions assis côte à côte à un séminaire sur les femmes tueuses ! L'intervenant à fait une erreur Reid allait le lui dire mais j'ai été plus rapide ! Ça là intimidé ! À l'heure du repas je l'ai vu seul à sa table, je me suis incrustée, présentée et voilà !

L'ordinateur de Garcia se mit à bipper, elle appela aussitôt Morgan.

Garcia : mon cœur, j'ai peut être un truc pour toi !

Morgan : attends je mets l'haut-parleur !

Garcia : La famille Valentine, n'apparait dans l'administration qu'à partir de 1992 avant rien !

Prentiss : changement d'identité ?

Hotchner : si c'est le cas, il nous faut savoir pourquoi ? Cela dit ça expliquerais que JJ et moi ont les aient trouvés mystérieux !

JJ : Emily Valentine est la deuxième victime !

Morgan : le père a peut être un passé dont il n'est pas très fier, il change d'identité avec sa famille, un ancien associé pas content le retrouve et s'en prends à sa fille !

Prentiss : et il l'enlève les autres pour masquer les pistes !

Gideon : ce n'est pas logique ! Si c'est une simple affaire de malfrat, l'homme en question ferrait pression sur la famille !

JJ : c'est peut être ce qu'ils nous ont cachés !

Reid : et le mot !

Prentiss : ça fait partit de son jeu pour brouiller les pistes !

Gideon : ça colle pas !

Hotchner : on va aller parler de nouveau à la famille !

Karelle : je sais que j'ai dit que je ne m'en mêlerais pas, mais pendant que vous vous penser ancien malfrat qui prend la fuite moi je pense à protection des témoins !

Hotchner : j'appelle le service pour solliciter leur aide !

Garcia : pas besoin ! J'ai tout ce qui nous faut !

Morgan : Pénélope !

Garcia : relaxe mon ange ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

Karelle : l'avantage de passer de service en service vous avez vos entrées partout ! Laissez-moi deux seconde et je vous donne une réponse ! Je l'ai ! John Reich officiellement mort avec sa femme et leur jeune enfant dans l'incendie de leur maison, officieusement ils sont devenus les Valentine, ils ont été témoin d'un meurtre et la suite on la connait !

Prentiss : ça pourrait être une vengeance ?

Garcia : non, toutes les personnes liées à l'affaire sont mortes à l'heure actuelle !

Morgan : d'accord ! Retour à la case départ !

Fin de la conversation téléphonique

Le téléphone de Karelle sonna.

Karelle : je m'attendais à ce que vous soyiez plus rapide !

Son interlocuteur : Pour quel service travaillez-vous ? Que savez vous ?

Karelle : vous d'abord car vu les questions vous savez pas grand-chose !

Son interlocuteur : Que voulez vous à la famille Valentine ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec leur passé, alors éviter de mettre la pagaille !

Karelle : Sur ce point là je suis d'accord avec vous, mais vous devez demander aux Valentine de coopérer avec les agents sur place, c'est notre meilleure chance et donc la leur !

Son interlocuteur : Je le ferrais ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Karelle : Au revoir !

Puis elle raccrocha.

Garcia : Je ne m'y ferrais jamais !

Karelle : Le jour où tu t'y fais démissionne !

Garcia : les autres le supportent !

Karelle : Non, ils se protègent émotionnellement sinon ça te bouffe ! Toi c'est différent tu n'es pas sur le terrain comme un, tu es plus instable émotionnellement et ce n'est pas plus mal ! Peux-tu me donner l'affaire liée à Reid, j'aimerais lire le tout pour comprendre !

Garcia : je t'envoi ça sur ton ordi !

Le temps est passé et Hotch avait prévenu l'analyste qu'ils en restaient là pour la journée et qu'elle pouvait rentrer.

Garcia : ça te dit de sortir ?

Karelle : avec plaisir

Garcia : on pourrait se faire un resto et ensuite on verra

Karelle : je suis ton homme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le piége partie 1**

Appartement de Reid

22H30

Karelle regardait sa montre, inquiète. Penelope avait plus d'une heure de retard, et elle ne répondait pas sur son téléphone. Elle appela le bureau pour avoir l'adresse de la jeune femme. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était devant l'immeuble. La porte à interphone était restée ouverte, ce qui était rare dans ce genre de résidence. Instinctivement, elle sortit son arme et entra. Arrivée sur le palier de la jeune femme, la porte était aussi ouverte. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour faire sonner celui de Garcia. Ce dernier était dans l'appartement. Karelle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, la scène qui s'offrait à elle lui fit comprendre rapidement ce qui se passait. Elle appela le bureau .

Karelle : Madame Strauss, vous devriez venir au plus vite à l'appartement de Penelope Garcia avec une équipe technique

Strauss : Il y a un problème ?

Karelle : J'ai bien peur que oui Madame.

Lorsqu' Erin Strauss et l'équipe technique arrivèrent, ils découvrirent un appartement saccagé ainsi qu'une tache de sang de 5cm sur la moquette. Bien trop important pour une coupure ou un saignement de nez.

Strauss : Je vous écoute Mlle Alba

Karelle : J'avais rendez-vous avec Mlle Garcia, ne le voyant pas arriver ni répondre à son téléphone, je me suis rendue chez elle.

Strauss : Je préviens l'équipe !

Karelle : Loin de moi l'envie de vous donner des ordres mais je pense que ça serait une erreur. Si vous leur dites ce qui se passe ils voudront rentrer, car ils sont une famille. Mais les jeunes filles disparues, ont tout aussi besoin d'eux. Laissez-moi m'occuper de l'affaire Penelope.

Strauss : Eh bien ne faisant pas partit du bureau je ne peux vous confiez l'enquête, de plus leur cacher cet élément engendrerai un conflit

Karelle : Il me semblait que vous étiez le chef et non l'équipe. Evidemment qu'ils vous en voudront c'est une réaction normale mais leur raisons les ramèneront à la réalité et ils comprendront tout à fait votre geste. Quand à ma titularisation temporaire dans votre service, ce n'est qu'affaire de papiers.

Strauss : Très bien Mlle Alba. Mais ramenez nous la !

Karelle : Je suis un génie pas une magicienne mais je ferrais de mon mieux.

Strauss : Rendez-vous au bureau je vais appeler un autre technicien pour qu'il nous aide.

Karelle : je le retrouverais au bureau

Strauss partit, les techniciens faisaient leur travail. Karelle s'apprêtait à partir, elle devait être au bureau au cas ou l'équipe appellerait.

Karelle : Dixon ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Dixon : et toi ?

Karelle : longue histoire

Dixon : vu la situation va falloir qu'on s'accorde ! Café ?

Karelle : Je dois retourner au BAU, accompagne moi on discutera en chemin.

Arrivée au bureau, elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Strauss.

Karelle : il faut qu'on parle

Strauss : un problème

Karelle : vous saviez que Garcia était un hacker

Strauss : oui, nous l'avons engagé pour ça, vu ses compétences mieux vallait-il l'avoir dans notre camp

Karelle : elle est la sixième personne à avoir été enlevée, toutes travaillaient pour le gouvernement et toutes était des hackers

Strauss : Je n'ose poser la question

Dixon : mort, après avoir été torturé. Votre agent était sur notre liste, je m'apprêtais à venir la rencontrer

Strauss : vous auriez dû nous avertir de suite

Karelle : se tirer dans les pattes n'aidera pas


End file.
